Rose's Adventure: The Smash Universe
by Brandirobin2
Summary: An average girl going by the name of Rose, her two twin brothers, Luke and James, and their cousin Peter, find themselves in the smash universe. What does Master Hand mean by their parents are there in the Smash Universe with them? And now they've got an adventure ahead of them!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi! I am typing this up on my ipod... I just woke up maybe like... 2 minutes ago? Yeah, gotta go to my sister's open house, ya know, to meet her teacher. She's awesome, even though she's a pain and has autism.. ._.

Mario: Lol... So, this is just a story, Brandi's seen people do it, so why not herself? :3 Read, maybe perhaps you can send in OCs that Brandi can add in going into the portal too? Wait, you guys don't understand.. Err, wait.. UGH, I dunno D:

Luigi: XD

Okay, normal day... School was boring as always. I opened my locker, irritated, noticing something was missing..

"Awww, what's wrong Rosie? Missing something? Here, have it, video game geek..," A voice snickered from behind me, throwing my favorite video game, "Super Smash Bros Brawl" at my face.

I scowled, "Seriously Shimmer? Is that the best you can do? You know what you are? An idiot.. Try to spell it."

I grabbed my stuff, ignoring her taunts, trying not to let them get to me.. Yeah, I was an easy target, because I had soft feelings. But I was hard headed...

"Oh! Hey Rose!"

Oh! My name's Rose, and I have red hair with sapphire blue eyes. Infact, that's where my middle name, Sapphira comes from.. But me and my brothers are adopted.

The person who had called my name was running beside a male with red hair much like mine, but darker sapphire eyes. The person who had called me had brown hair with sapphire eyed much like my own.

"Hey Luke, James!" I called my brothers over. My TWIN brothers... Who would think they were twins? They looked so different. Sometimes I would tease them about it.

"What's up?" James, the older but more scared of the two, walked up to me. He was the one with the red hair.

"Nothing.. Shimmer as always..,"

"I'll kick her butt sometime..," Luke grinned, walking up to me. Luke was the one with the brown hair.

I laughed with my brothers as we went home.

"Hey, you know that she stole my Smash brothers? And called me a video game geek? The video game geek part I was happy about though," I smirked a bit.

"Do you have it back? I really wanna play!" James asked me.

I gave him a cheerful nod, "Yup! She threw it at my face. Like I care."

As soon as we entered the house, we set on playing wii.

"Our "Mom" and "Dad" will kill us...," James put up quotation marks, putting up the fact we were adopted.

"I know. Who the hell cares we forgot homework? Screw homework!"

This made me laugh at Luke and then call out, "I get fiirrsstt!"

"Aw man! I call second!" Luke cheered. James sighed, "Third."

"Then let's-a-play!" I somehow had managed a bit of an italian accent, as I stuck in the game.

The video played through, as we had let it, while James and Luke bickered who was better, Mario or Luigi.

"I say Luigi!" Luke chimed.

"Mario!"

"Luigi!"

"I agree with Luke there, James,"

"But Mario's better!" James protested.

I looked back at the screen, "Uh, guys, look at the screen."

They stopped bickering and looked at the screen wide-eyed.

It was black. The wii was still running, the tv was too. Suddenly the wii exploded, causing me to scream.

I told you I was easily scared. I wanted to start crying, but then words popped up on the screen.

They read, and I quote-

"You three must come to the Smash Universe and help us! Tabuu is gaining control! Even with the newest smashers, Mega Man, Wii fit trainer, Villager, Daisy, Mr. L, and Dimentio, we still struggle. You will find out that you and Peter are related to four of the smashers,"

Oh! Peter was our cousin, related by blood, as we had blood tests taken.

Then the TV screen broke, and a portal opened. I was sucked in, and I fell unconscious.

Me: YES! Anyways, tell me who you think Rose's, Luke's, and James' parents are, tell me about Peter too!

Mario: They a- *my hand slaps his mouth shut* ...

Me: No, no, no Mario. :3 Anyways, read and review? :P Oh, and this might be like 20-30 chapters long, and there WILL be more "Rose's Adventure" books. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Muhahahaha! Nobody has guessed yet, I'm happy and upset about that! Oh well.. Anyways, this chapter or the next chapter will probably be my favorite. :3 Read and review.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and shut them, the sun blinding me slighty.

"Falco, close the blinds. It's hurting the poor girl's eyes,"

"Yeah yeah, not now Fox.. I'm in the middle of a game,"

That woke me up. I opened my eyes, and they widened slightly.

"It's fine.. Hey, was anyone else with me?" I really was hesitant to speak, as I knew who these two were.

Fox McCloud and Falco Lambardi (I probably misspelled. Oops! ;3)

They were in the Smash Brothers game. Suddenly everything came back to me.

"Yeah, three of em. A brown head, a red hair, and a blonde. Why?"

"The brown head and the red head are my brothers, Luke and James, the brown head being Luke. The blonde is my cousin Peter.

"Does it suck like crap being one of the only girls?" Falco muttered.

"Falco! She's probably only 12!" Fox scolded Falco, spinning around to face.

"Actually, my brothers and I were adopted, we have no idea who our real parents are. So yeah, it sucks pretty bad, being the only girl blood related. Kids at school pick on you, but you brush it off. You're probably wondering where I'm from. It's called the "Real World". Brooklyn, New York.. But anyways, it's a nice place.. They have video games with erm.. Characters in them. And if I'm correct, then you two are erm.. Some of them.. Fox McCloud and Falco Lambardi?" I remembered the video game box in my pocket and I pulled it out, examining the cover before handing it to Fox.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "So if I showed you around 6 people, you would be able to recognize some of them?"

I nodded a bit, brushing back my red hair.

"I never caught your name. If you knew ours, we should know yours..," Falco paused his game, saved, then turned it off, looking up at me.

"Rose is my name. Sounds sweet, but I can be stubborn and hard headed, while easily offended,"

Fox smirked a bit, while Falco rolled his eyes.

"Falco, you take this to Master Hand and tell him. He should be able to tell the other smashers," Fox mumbled, shoving the box into Falco's wings. I laughed at his astonished face.

"Fine," Falco snapped, turning on his heels and leaving. Fox shook his head in amusement.

"Rose? What the hell happened?" Luke's quiet voice reached my ears, and I glanced at him.

"The Wii exploded, the message appeared on the screen, the TV screen cracked, and then we were sucked into the portal," I replied casually. Luke sat up, snickering lightly.

"Oh, and we're in the Smash Universe..,"

Luke looked at Fox, "So you're Fox McCloud?"

Fox gave a smirk, and nodded, "Fox McCloud at your service!"

"I have the six," Falco entered with Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Link, Snake, and Pit following. I scoffed lightly.

"Do they know what they are here for?"

Falco nodded, "Brooklyn, New York you said?"

I nodded, "Playing a game and our Wii exploded then a message appeared on the screen, and then the TV exploded too and after that a portal appeared, and we came here."

"They're Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Pit, and Link..," James, who just sat up, piped in.

"The game the other guy came from is too inappropriate, or so my adopted dad and uncle say, but they have it and the last guy's name is Snake," Peter finished what James' was saying.

I rolled my eyes, "I really wanted it though, damn it!"

This made Luke crack up, James snigger, and Peter snicker.

* * *

That night, two figures stood, talking softly.

A male's voice cut it, "I can't believe it.. Those three were the children we cherished?"

"We gave them away!" A woman's voice protested.

"To protect them. You know what Tabuu was doing here. They weren't safe. Nobody knew, except for us, that they were born anyways,"

"The girl acts more like you," the female murmured, which made the male blush.

"Th-That's not true!" He protested, "She's fiesty like you!"

That made the female laugh and kiss him gently, "I love you. Never leave me, okay?"

The male cradled her, laughing softly, "I promise with all my heart."

* * *

The next morning, I was able to join the smashers, as news of our arrivals had reached our ears.

"So we'll see if you're fit to be a smasher," Master Hand told me calmly. I stared at him in confusion.

"Today, at 3 P.M, you will fight Mario, Link, Pikachu, and Kirby. You need to defeat them, or a least defeat half of them, your brothers will do theirs tomorrow, your cousin the day after,"

My eyes widen in protest, "But I don't have a weapon!"

Master Hand's posture seemed to hold a smirk, "Pick a weapon."

I walked over to him, feeling the stares of the other smashers.

A bow, two knives, a gun.. I wasn't interested. But something caught my eye.

A staff. It glowed brightly as I picked it up, twirling it. I gave Master Hand a nod.

He held out a sheath for the weapon, which I gladly took, putting the weapon away.

Alright then. The battle at 3 P.M, today? If I can go to the training room, I'll be fine.

* * *

Me: MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffie! Sorta.. Anyways, try guessing now! If you guess one of the fathers, you can guess the other. :3 Read and review!

Mario: The author looked at her reviews, she had already finished the chapter, and screamed "DAMN IT ALL!" A review with an OC. Lmao, so the OC will come in tomorrow. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Shadowmwape- Does Mwape just come from the portal in Hyrule? Or what? Just making sure I got it right. :)

Bossrunner456: Thanks! I might put Jason in his test a few chapters from now. Sorry about that, having difficulties learning the new OCS, plus school's starting soon. I love puns! Hey Lucario, touch Luigi for a shocking event! (If you've

played Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, then you know what I'm talking about)

Lucario:*touched Luigi and get electrocuted by his Thunderhand*

See? Pun was SO INTENDED! :3

Mario: XD

Me: Okay, that's done! Good! Anyways, submit OCs yadayada, and I might just add one more random OC of mine. :3

Mario: *realizes who* She's awesome! She's awesome enough that she's got ice powers! XD

* * *

The sun shone brightly on a dome. Let's see what's happening, shall we?

A girl with lightly tanned skin, long and wavy red hair and sapphire eyes, clad in a blue shirt with green polka dots and a pair of dark blue jeans with green sneakers. That's me, Rose Sapphira.

An electric mouse, a man with blue overalls and a red shirt and cap with a 'M' on it stood behind the mouse, behind him stood a pink puffball, and last but not least, a male with elf ears and a green elf hat stood, shifting slightly.

Did I mention I had a staff? It glowed brightly as I twirled it. I recently learned the words to summon different elements, going from light to darkness(not that much of it though).

3..

I tensed up, ready to leap out. One word was in my throat..

2...

I lifted up my staff, closing my eyes, sending a prayer.

1...

I let my jaw open, the word ready to topple out.

GOOO!

I leapt forward, twirling the staff in a rapid circle, like a fan would turn.

"FLARE!" Flames burst from my staff like a fan that was bursting flames.

One was not affected, and that guy was the man with the overalls named Mario.

Mario came up behind me, but I smacked him with the staff, but Link came up from behind and slashed his sword out at me.

"JOLT!" Lighting flared out from my staff, which was pointing at them. They all went flying back, except for the electric rat, which is a pokemon named Pikachu.

Pikachu electrocuted me, and Mario hit me with a fireball. I managed to dodge Mario's fireball with a back flip, managing to land a kick.

I was a high jumper, but I could NOT kick and punch, I was much better with a weapon.

"Umbre!" I sang in glee as I twirled my staff, darkness enveloping the stage. I heard gasps, and looked.

There. I had only seen it in video games but now it was all true..

The smash ball! I leapt towards in and sent flames bursting out at it and it shattered.

I found power filling me that I never thought I could have..

I found myself suddenly engulfed in flames, while my hands crackled with eletricity.

Clouds appeared above the stage and it began to rain fire, lightning bolts, ice, balls of light, balls of darkness, and a few water balls.

The four veterans got blasted off, but this was a 2 stock match. Link did a smash attack, sending me flying off the stage. They all did their taunts, making me laugh softly to myself.

I did my up recovery move, went was teleporting with my staff, and sadly it still didn't work.

"Aw man..," I scowled as I got KO'd.

I landed on the recovery pad, like they had moments ago. I glared at them, determination filling me.

"Rosie's too good for you!" I taunted bravely. Mario scowled, glaring at me and lunging. I calmly tripped him.

"Don't let anger take control of you," I hissed as I threw him off.

"MARIO'S OUT!"

There were a few claps. One more and I was guaranteed to pass.

The puffball known as Kirby tried to suck me up, but I yelled, "Glace!"

Kirby's tongue froze, as did his whole mouth. There were some laughs. I threw Kirby off the stage.

"Kirby's out!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried, throwing a lightning bolt.

I absorbed it, and there were multiple gasps. I ignored this and yelled, "Espe!"

Light flared from my staff and blew Pikachu off the stage.

"Pikachu's out!"

I whirled around to face Link, my sapphire eyes glowing with electricity and fire.

He narrowed his eyes and faced me, glowering the whole time.

"Hey Link.. Guess what?"

"What?!" His tone was cold, and I shrugged off.

"You can go and say "Hi!" to Zelda!" I swung my staff at him, yelling, "Flare!"

He was sent flying off the stage while in flames. I stood there calmly, hearing loud roars of the croud. Suddenly another portal opened and a boy tumbled out. He looked up, shoving his glasses back onto his nose.

The boy looked around my age, a year older if you ask me. Slightly pale skin with lime green eyes, dark brown and slightly curly hair, and it didn't look like he relied on strength much.

In other words, it looked like he relied on strength.

He looked familar, and suddenly I remembered he went to my school.

I didn't know his name, but I do remember people pointing at him and whispering he could be hot tempered and loyal.

"What's your name?" Peach finally asked the boy, grabbing his arm, to steady him.

Everyone realized he was from the same world as I was.

"J-Jason," he managed to stutter out weakly before passing out.

* * *

Me: CLIFFHANGERS! :D I'm so sorry it's late, I was busy!

Mario: Yeah, yeah.. Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Thanks for the reviews! :3

Mario: ;3

Luigi: :P

Me: I had a writer's block for this.. So sorry! DX PLUS with school? Ugh.. OC's piling on me isn't helping.. I'm playing brawl alot, because when I get a Wii U, the Wii games are able to work on the Wii U, and the data won't be saved.. I'll have to earn Wolf all over again! :( Plus I hve to decide Luke and James' moveset. Peter's is almost figured out.. School so busy... Grrr.. And the other OC's entrances. *cough* Mwape will come in a few chapters. I still have to take a look at a few things, and decide some things for him and Jason! Sorry Shadow and Boss! *cough*

* * *

The boy finally opened his eyes, revealing lime green orbs, that looked a bit like Fox's.

"Hey, I've seen you somewhere..," he muttered, looking me over.

"Yeah, I'm Rose. You are Jason, right?" I asked softly. Jason gave me a nod.

"Jason's my name," he confirmed.

"You may have to join Smash Brothers too," I could hear Mario chime.

"Really? Cool!" Jason cheered, sitting upright in the bed.

I chuckled, while I could see Mario shake his head in amusement.

"Well, Jason.." A voice boomed, "you'll have to pass a test first."

"A test? Tell me, Master Hand, what kind of test?"

"You've memorized all the characters?" I laughed. Jason rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh.. My favorite character.. I honestly don't have one.."

His confession made me snicker, and I whispered to him..

"Between you and me, my favorite's Luigi... Second Lucario, third Snake, fourth Yoshi/Pit/Meta Knight/Kirby (1) and my fifth being Fox/Wolf/Falco"

"A tie between fourth and fifth? Cool," Jason smirked.

I smirked right back at him, "You have my homeroom, don't you?" He nodded at this, "Do you remember what happened with Kirby?"

The pink puffball glanced at us confused. Jason laughed a bit, "Yeah, all of the Kirby fans stood up and screamed, "GO KIRBY! POOOOYYYOOOO!"

"Then we did Smash Bros..,"(2)

"Yo, it's the SMASSSHH BRRRROOTHERS and HEY! They are our biggest stars, goin from Link, to Kirby, Pikachu, Samus, even the new super Maaariio brothers, the ice climbers, and how about...," Jason began, to which I finished with..

"DO A BARREL ROLL WITH WOLF O'DONNELL and FOX MCCLOUD! Perhaps we can jump like Luigi can, and hey we are Smash Brothers fans!" I finished as we both laughed.

I realized at that moment that all the smashers were staring at both of us. Jason had long since climbed out of the bed, and had been dancing with me..

Samus blinked, then addressed us, "We have some hyper 12 or 13 year olds..,"

I couldn't help it. I burst out into laughter.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rose. You laugh waaaayy too much, lil' sister.."

I giggled and smacked Luke, who snickered a bit.

James crossed his arms, letting some of his red hair fall infront of his eyes.

"Aw, James is feeling left out?" I teased him lightly. He rolled his eyes, "No."

"Well.. I'm going to and train! See ya!" Luke turned and left..

* * *

Luke's POV (First Person)

I walked down the sky blue walls of the mansion. I approached the training room, and remembered my discovery from yesterday.

I shut my eyes, and focused. Eletricity crackled at my fingertips. A fireball formed in the other. The flames licked my fingertips like a kitten would lick your hand. I could hear the purr of the flame as I snapped my wrist, sending the ball of fire flying into a Sand Bag.

I sighed. How the heck did this happen? I decided not to tell my sibligs this, keeping it a secret...

* * *

(1)- At school, when the teacher came in, me and a few Kirby lovers got up and screamed, "GOOO KIRBY! POOYYOOO!" I laughed so hard. X3

(2) We did this too, YAY! :D

Me: My dad's favorite is Snake.. My second favorite is Lucario, but he may be my third soon.. Flip flop with him and Snake..

Mario: I hate "How to Identify Your Personalitiy with a Mizzo" by Solitary Shadow..

Me: Cause, and I quote, "If the Mizzo twists to the right: You better watch out, someone will displace you on the tier list. Especially if your a red clad plumber, watch out for your younger brother. He's frolicking around with a homocidal mercenary when your not around, and claims to be better than you are in this tournament. Which, is unfortunately true, by the way." I only have one word... ROTFLMAO! XXXDDDD

Mario: Annddd.. CUT!

Me: Wait!

Mario: ?

Me: Errr, nothing. :P R&R


End file.
